Fortune Road
The Fortune Road is the first crossroad. Its blocks are colored gold and the hover tooltip when a player enters displays a clover alongside the message. As the name and design hints, landing on blocks on the Fortune Road will give the players various rewards to assist their gameplay. The opposite of this crossroad is Misery Road. In the Original map, the Fortune Road consists of: * Fortune Road :The Fortune Road block (entrance) is 8 blocks away from the Start block and is 6 blocks away from the Misery Road entrance along the Misery Road. * Lottery Won! :Player who lands on won! will win JOY. :This amount is based on the Start Money of the channel. * Takeover Item :Player who lands on Item will acquire one additional takeover certificate. :You may not own more than 3 takeover certificates in a game. * Conquer city :Player who lands on City will move to an empty city and acquire it. Then, it will be immediately upgraded to level 4. The following are special blocks that were added on or replaced the Fortune Road: * Go to START (First block in Navy Strikes Back! Event Map and Hello Kitty Event Map) :Immediately move to START. :This effect allows you to pass Start, however you will walk through all blocks involved and may be intercepted by Yikes! Crocodile!. * Naval Base (Replaces the Fortune Road in Navy Strikes Back! Event Map) :Back Up: Character who lands on Naval Base moves to Fortune Road and my properties toll fee increases by 30%. (sic.) :This effect increases the passive toll boost of all properties of the landing player by 30%, and stacks with Hideout for up to 10 times (at +300%). * Salute (Second block in Mysterious Mansion Event Map) :Increase toll fee by 200% on 2 random cities owned by character who arrived on this block. :Toll boost under this effect will last for three turns for up to 2 cities. If you do not own any, the effect will fail. Strategy Skill Cards * Use Day of Evens or Haste when you are at the Start block for your first turn to improve your odds of landing on it. * Use Map of Fortune to move to Fortune Road and bypass opponent's high toll properties. * Use Pursuit to teleport to a character on the Fortune Road and gain the bonus. * When you arrive at the entrance, use City Tour to roll again when you land on the first few blocks to move along faster and prevent being followed. * While you are on the Fortune Road, use Master Navigator to avoid landing on the properties off of it. Dice Effects * Fortune Road Jump triggers when you land on the Fortune Road block and lets you move +1 block. This helps you go through it faster and allows you to roll 1-3 with dice control without worrying about losing time with the single dice roll. * '''Secret Passage '''triggers when you arrive on the Jail block. It has a chance to teleport you to Fortune Road. * '''Bonus Takeover Item '''triggers when the player is on the Takeover Item block. You will receive another takeover certificate instead of only receiving one. Category:Block Category:Crossroad Category:Fortune Road